


strange weather

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hux thinks too much, M/M, Post TLJ, Supreme Leader Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: There was something terrible and satisfying about being fucked by the most dangerous man in the galaxy.





	strange weather

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Разговоры о погоде](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712499) by [Hux_and_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren), [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg)



There was something terrible and satisfying about being fucked by the most dangerous man in the galaxy. He was an unstoppable force, lightning and fire and death personified. Kylo Ren. The name whispered throughout the galaxy, in low hushed tones, in fear of summoning him. More monster than man.

Kylo Ren, standing snug between Armitage Hux’s spread legs, pounding into him, steady and monotonous, expression dull, body tense and coiled. There he was; the Supreme Leader. Free of his crown and gaudy robes. Naked from the waist up, with his trousers undone just enough to take his cock out.

Hux, on the other hand, lay sprawled out on the bed, his whole body moving with each thrust, gripping the sheets and panting. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused, lazy and content. It was so easy to lie back and do nothing. Ren’s voice was heavy above him, grunting and exhaling and cursing under his breath but never addressing Hux. They had entire unspoken conversations like this. They didn’t even have to talk anymore--they don’t like talking anymore. It’s all just signals and gestures, it’s touching, pushing, undressing. It’s fingers and mouths and cocks.

It was pleasant after a long day of attempting to piece what’s left of their life back together. Sometimes Ren was waiting in the bedroom, sometimes he demanded Hux when Hux was working, but it all ended the same.

Ren caught him just after his shower, wrapped up in a robe, freshly shaven and hair damp. Now, a thin layer of sweat covered Hux’s forehead, a flush coats his chest. He’d need another shower. But maybe he won’t take one. Maybe he’ll just lie here, filled with Ren’s filth. A shameless, sluttish display that would make a proper officer shake his head in disgust. Maybe Hux would just lay there until Ren took him again, and again and again until there was nothing left to take. It would be easy. Mindless and numb and rewarding, too. Most times, Hux even came. Those were the times he finished before Ren. (There once was a time, before Starkiller and before bitterness, where Ren strived to make Hux come a few times, almost every night. But those times were far behind him them and neither of them acknowledged it anymore.)

“Turn over.”

Hux blinked and lifted his head. “Excuse me?”

“Turn over. Do it.”

Hux wasn’t going to disobey the Supreme Leader’s orders. When he was a young officer, he learnt very quickly to do as he was told; _“Yes, sir”_ , _“As you say, sir”_ , _“For the First Order_ ”. Now he was longer a cadet, no longer a junior officer. The only one above him was the Supreme Leader.

Before this, before the death of Snoke, they were equals, so they were told and told others. But that wasn’t how it was. Ren clearly didn’t think that. And Hux didn’t really care. As long as Ren kept out of his way and didn’t interfere with his leadership, and Hux didn’t interfere with Ren’s, then it was easy to pretend they were equals. Partners. Co-commanders. Were they ever co-anything to begin with?

Ren pulled out and Hux rolled onto his stomach, arms crossed under him, bracing himself. His knees were bent and his arsehole was on display. Was Ren staring? Was Ren admiring him? (The way he used to--the way Ren used to look at him like he was the whole fucking galaxy?)

Ren entered him again, rough and rushed. But not painful. Ren wouldn’t fuck Hux unless he was well prepped. Hux couldn’t get away with two fingers. Surely it was Ren being egotistical, Ren thinking that he’s far too big for Hux to take without the right preparation, and not because Ren actually cared.

It was deeper at this angle, hips elevated, face in the sheets. Presenting like a bitch in heat, ready for mounting. Ren’s hands were around his waist now, gripping and pressing, pinching Hux’s skin between his gloved fingers, tips almost touching. But not quite. Hux was thin but he was soft. A terrible combination for an officer of his rank but it’s not as if he’s ever had the time to truly train. He did what was required and moved up in rank again and again and before anyone knew it he was a general and he’d never had an ounce of real experience. Something Ren held over his head.

But Ren must like his softness. His hands found their way to Hux’s stomach, his arse, his thighs. And they  _squeezed_ and they left hand shaped bruises that look quite pretty in the artificial lighting and hurt when Hux prodded at them. They lasted for days and when they were gone Ren gave him more. No one ever saw them but Hux wanted to show them off. Smug and smirking, flashing the purple on his wrists and hips and neck, _“See? Look at how much I’m wanted”, “Look at how the Supreme Leader is so desperate to touch me”._

It was never enough. Hux chanted _“more, more, more”_ at Ren and Ren gave him more, more, more and it was never enough. Hux was greedy and selfish and wanted Ren to himself. He used to hate the long months Ren was away. Doing who knows what with who knows who, satisfying his needs with someone other than Hux. Hux was narcissistic enough to believe he was the best Ren has had, even if it wasn’t true because Ren always came back. Even now, even when they hated each other.

Ren was pressed against his back, panting openly, panting like some feral beast. A beast that didn’t belong in the cold, metallic walls of a Star Destroyer, ruling over the droning masses of officers and troopers. Ren was raw and crackling, snapping his teeth and snapping his hips into Hux. It was always too much. Sometimes Ren was screaming. Or Hux was. Or they both were or they both weren’t and it was just the rippling in Hux’s mind, Ren’s grunts and snarls echoing in his ears. Loud, meaningless conversations that they never had.

Ren came.

Hux didn’t.

Not this time. Pity. Though he could always finish later. Ren’s cock pulsed in him, twitched, as his seed oozed out of him and into Hux. It wasn’t a very pleasant sensation. If he was taking his time, Ren would wear protection, but this was one of the days where he was too impatient for precautions. Ren was clearly smart enough not to catch anything during his travels but Hux always got tested afterwards. Just to be sure. If Ren gave him something nasty, then Hux would have something physical to inflict his anger on. It was harder to justify rage over hurt feelings.

They didn’t move right away. Hux couldn’t with Ren’s trapping, Ren’s hard stomach flush with his back. It was sweaty and uncomfortable and everything awful that the post-coitus afterglow should be. He itched for a smoke and a second shower would be pleasant, if not a waste. His cock was trapped underneath him but any thrill or arousal was already vanishing. Maybe he wouldn’t have to get off. He could just wallow in self-pity and deep dissatisfaction and get on with work.

Ren collapsed on top of him, letting his weight drop onto Hux entirely. Hux couldn’t breathe. Ren was solid. He was heavy.

“Ren.”

Ren grunted and rolled onto his side, pulling Hux with him. His softening cock slipped out of Hux and pressed against his lower back. Ren was still breathing heavy, lips close to Hux’s ear. Hux closed his eyes and allowed Ren to curl around him. It wasn’t uncommon for Ren to hold him after they fucked. Ren was tired, he probably sought comfort while he took a few minutes to recover. A lot of nights, they fell asleep like this, without even bothering to shower. Hux would wake with Ren’s hot, strong arms around him, legs tangled. Sometimes Ren’s hair was in his mouth. Other times he was crushed against Ren’s chest. Most times he woke with Ren’s morning wood pressed against him. It was oddly inviting to stay in bed those mornings. Let Ren push into him and fuck him full of his come before his day had even started. Hux gave into the temptation a lot.

“That was good,” Ren said.

Hux said nothing. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say; _“Thank you, Supreme Leader”_? Hux didn’t do anything. Maybe Ren was complimenting himself.

Ren buried his face in Hux’s shoulder. “Did you come?”

Hux scoffed.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

Ren’s fingers trailed down his side and cupped the curve of Hux’s ass. Hux cringed at the sounds of sticky flesh against sticky flesh. Ren gave it a light smack and Hux almost rolled his eyes. Despite everything, Ren was very appreciative of his arse.

“Ask me to make you come,” Ren growled into his ear.

“It’s fine. I’m going to shower and ready myself for bed.”

“That was an order, Grand Marshal.”

Hux wasn’t unfamiliar with begging for Ren. Sometimes he couldn’t help himself; he did embarrassing things when he had a cock in him. But Ren wasn’t ordering him to beg. It was a specific demand. As if Ren wanted Hux to claim some authority back in their relationship. There was a time when Ren really did enjoy making Hux come, to boost his ego if nothing else. Ren liked hearing Hux say that Ren was the best fuck he’d ever had. Ren knew the right touches, the right angles.

“Alright then, go ahead,” Hux said. “Make me come.”

Ren squeezed his arse and nudged his cheeks apart. Hux could feel more of Ren’s come spill out of him. Ren’s fingers traced around his slick hole. Hux shivered but welcomed the touch. What had gotten into Ren? Why the sudden interest in satisfying Hux? Pity? Must be something to do with pity. He did just lie there and take it the whole time.

Ren pushed two fingers into him. Hux closed his eyes while Ren scissored them roughly. He licked Hux’s jaw. “You’re going to come for me. Come for your Supreme Leader.”

And they say romance is dead.

Hux didn’t have time to reply when Ren’s hand came down and wrapped around his cock. His arousal had come back thanks to Ren’s stimulation but it didn’t feel entirely genuine. Just a physical reaction. Did it ever feel genuine?

With Ren jacking him off and fingering him, Hux came in under two minutes. He let out an ugly whine as he did but Ren didn’t say anything. He just pulled both his hands away. And he got up and went into the ‘fresher.

Hux stared at the closed door, filthy with come and lube. Alone in their bed. The shower turned on. Hux stared a little longer.

He didn’t think he’d ever understand Ren. Perhaps he just wanted the satisfaction of knowing he still made Hux come. Even when they barely had conversations anymore. Maybe it was Ren’s shitty way of trying to patch things up. Or maybe he just did it because he could.

He was Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. He didn’t need a reason or motive or excuse for anything it did. That’s what made him the most dangerous man in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr.](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> title is from [shades of cool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJABBmAMXnY) by lana del rey bc I am determined to title all my fics after her songs lmao


End file.
